Holiday Season
by Splendiferish
Summary: Edward Elric happily getting into the spirit of the holidays! Well, okay, maybe not exactly happily, but... And, of course, Roy's there to help. [RoyEd]
1. Sugar Cookies

**A**ll right, this is going to be a shorter chapter story. It started out as just a random drabble but turned out to be a lot longer than I thought. I guess you could call it a Holiday Special or something, I don't know. Anyways…

**R**oyxEdward, AlxWinry. A little bit of fun over Christmas.

--+--

**S**ugar Cookies

--+--

"What do you want?" demanded Edward.

"Is that how you usually answer the phone, FullMetal, or are you just granting me a special privilege?" asked Roy, holding the phone to his ear. He was signing his last stack of papers.

"Oh… Its _you_,"

"Glad to see you're happy to hear from me," said the Colonel dryly.

"Yeah right," Edward scowled.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to meet me, but judging by your tone you don't seem too excited,"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," said Edward.

"Really? What's so important?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm 'Joyfully Celebrating the Holiday Season'…" The last part sounded rehearsed.

"You're what?"

"Making sugar cookies actually…" he grimaced. "Winry said I needed to get into the spirit of the holidays,"

"Eh?" grunted Roy, chuckling. Edward actually _doing_ something he was told, especially something like THAT, was very rare.

"She has her wrench…" said Edward scowling.

"Ahh…" said Roy. That explained it. "Tell you what, since I'm almost done here, I'll come over and help out,"

"What! Oh, no way…" Edward was skeptical. The Colonel plus Winry plus a wrench and sugar cookies couldn't be good. It was bad enough as it WAS, without Mustang there to interfere.

Roy only smirked.

"Oh, but I _insist_," he said casually, "See you in a few,"

The line went dead. _Just perfect_, thought Edward, glaring into the phone.

--+--

**R**ight, so that's the beginning. I know, the first chapter is short, but whatever.

_**N**ote:_ Please **review**! It's not THAT hard a thing to do… Even if you don't like the story, tell me what you don't like about it! Its just a little discouraging when within a few hours of posting you have 90 hits and only 1 review, ya know?

**A**nyways, thank you!

--+--

-**A**emi


	2. And A Hat

**S**o this is the next chapter of Holiday Season; some more random Christmas spirit from the two alchemists. RoyxEd. Enjoy…

--+--

**C**ookies and A Hat

--+--

"GaaAAAaar!" screamed Winry upon walking back into the kitchen to find Edward with the phone in his hand instead of the cookie sheet he was supposed to be buttering. "What are you doing?" she demanded, raising her wrench.

Edward flinched down and grabbed the cookie tray, holding it above his head in protection.

"It was nothing! Mustang called!" he yelled from beneath his shield.

Winry's expression wavered.

"Oh, the Colonel?" she asked, a bit nervously, "What did he want?"

"He's coming over."

"C-coming over?" she said, eyebrows furrowing. She knew about Edward and the Colonel, but still... Well, it wasEd's house. She'd have to deal with it for now, but... _Stop that!_ She shouted at herself. She plastered a smile on her face. "Oh, ok!" she said cheerily.

"Yeah, says he wants to help me finish the stupid baking."

"Stupid baking…?" asked Winry, a menacing glint in her eye.

"Oh, I mean, the Wonderful and Productive Way of Celebrating the Holiday Season," he mimicked Winry in a falsely cheery tone, and then scowled.

"That's right," she said, smiling eerily. Edward muttered as he went back to mixing the cookie dough with the wooden spoon, remembering exactly how he had come to be in this mess.

**/Flashback\\**

'_Ding Dong!_'

The two musical notes reverberated through the small apartment, snapping Edward, who had been sprawled nonchalant on the couch, to attention. He walked groggily to the door and pulled it open.

"Surprise!" shouted Winry happily in Edward's face. Edward nearly fell over. Winry laughed as Edward slowly recovered from his shock, and his expression changed from dazed to angry. She laughed harder.

"Why you little—What do you want?" he demanded, fuming at the positively glowing look on Winry's face.

"I thought I'd come over to say hi and help you decorate!" said Winry, completely unfazed by Edward's hostility.

"Decorate? Decorate what?" asked Edward confused.

"Your house of course," said Winry, bending down to pick up a box from behind her and push her way past Edward inside. "We can't have it looking like this come Christmas!" she glanced around distastefully at the dull, messy apartment.

Edward stood in the doorway, dumbstruck.

"Uhh, why not?"

"Because its awful. Now close the door, you're letting in the cold," she ordered, eyeing the room. "Look at all this junk, do you ever clean? Well we'll have to deal with this. Get out the vacuum. Do you have a vacuum? What about a broom? You need one. Oh never mind, start picking up!" she said, quick fire, hardly letting Edward get out a spluttered reply.

He stood still, looking incredulously at Winry, who had begun to pick up clothing and put books back on the shelves.

"What are you doing? Work!" she shot at him.

"What? You're not actually serious are you? I mean—No! I'm not gonna clean…" he said darkly.

She stood up, eyes flashing. From somewhere she withdrew The Wrench.

"I didn't come all the way out here in this freezing weather to hear you complain," She brandished the wrench threateningly, "Now WORK!" she screamed.

Edward flinched and immediately obeyed, wondering if Winry'd finally lost it.

"There," said Winry approvingly, anger gone, smiling happily.

So Edward found himself spending his 'relaxing' morning cleaning, vacuuming, wiping, and scrubbing his small apartment until it gleamed… Literally. ("Winry, you're not going to get me to vacuum the ceiling. Your not even supposed to do that!" –Ed "Oh yeah? -glare-" -Winry)

Then had come the decorating. Winry opened the box she had brung, revealing Christmas colored fabrics, garlands of holly, tinsel, mistletoe, and little elf figurines. Following that had been yelling, screaming, and eventually Edward going around the house tacking up holly and mistletoe everywhere Winry fancied. He somehow found himself setting up the little elf figurines on the coffee table, and arranging a vase with a sprig of holly in it for the kitchen.

Winry, with the help of her wrench, turned Edward's small apartment into a room directly off of Santa's Workshop. Needless to say, Edward was not happy. So when Winry had pulled out a Christmassy apron out of her Magic Box, and held it out to Ed, he fumed.

"No… No no no no and NO! There's no way, after all this, that your going to get me put that stupid little frilly apron on and BAKE!" he spat, grabbing to fists full of his hair and gritting his teeth in exasperation.

Winry no longer threatened, she acted. She swung her wrench, smiling at the painful little 'thud' that came with it.

"Was that arguing Edward?" she asked sweetly.

He grumbled, rubbing his head. "No," he muttered.

"Good!" she said happily, thrusting the apron at Edward. "Then just follow the instructions here," she pointed to a page of a cookbook, "and you'll be fine. I'm going to be in the other room for a while. I'm making you a surprise!"

Edward felt like he'd had plenty enough surprises for a while, but said nothing. At least cooking wasn't as bad as the other stuff. He could deal with cooking. It was as close to alchemy as any ordinary skill could get, he thought. Its that same basic principle, you just use an oven. He tied the apron around his waist, and got to work.

**\\ End Flashback/**

'_Ding Dong!'_

Edward jumped at the noise, dropping the cookie sheet he was holding and ducking down to hide behind the counter. He took in a ragged breath, and then stood up slowly. _Its not Winry again, don't worry,_ he said to himself, _she can't come twice._ He stood there wondering for a moment about whom it could be, imagining all kinds of **other** terror to ruin his day. _What if its Armstrong come to wish me a happy holidays again!_ He thought, remembering the three other times in which he'd hid behind the couch, ignoring the loud pounding on the door and shouts of,

"I just wanted to come by and give you my heartiest holiday greeting young Edward. The recipe of the cookies I brought for you has been past down in the Armstrong family for generations!"

But no, it couldn't be the Major. He'd left town just yesterday (phew!). Then who could it b--? _Oh yeah!_ Edward slapped his forehead and walked to the door as the doorbell rang a second time, and Winry called out,

"Its not polite and Christmas-like to leave your guest's waiting outside in the cold, now get the door!"

He swung open his front door for the second time this morning, this time to reveal Colonel Roy Mustang.

--+--

The Colonel's hands were shoved down deep into the pockets of his over-coat, a scarf hanging limply around his neck. He smirked at Edward as he stood in the doorway.

"Nice outfit,"

It was then that Edward remembered that he was still in his pajamas and a Christmassy apron, oven mitts on his hands. He scowled.

"Shut up," he muttered, standing aside and letting Roy step into the apartment.

Roy looked around and whistled.

"Winry sure has done a number on this place, eh Edward?" He asked, looking around at his chibi lover, who was standing awkwardly to the side. He scowled, though was slightly happy that Roy liked it now that it was clean. He'd never admit it, but it WAS nicer.

"Whatever, the cooking is in here," he said, walking back into the kitchen. Roy took off his coat and scarf, then followed.

"Uhh, what's that supposed to be?" asked Roy, pointing towards the half-completed bowl of cookie dough.

"The cookies, stupid," said Edward, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

"That's a cookie?" asked Roy, skeptically.

Edward blinked, wondering if the Almighty Flame was serious. The look on Roy's face told him that he was. Edward proceeded to put his face in his hands, sighing.

"They're not finished yet… Jeez… Haven't you **ever** made cookies before?"

Roy shook his head, still narrowing his eyebrows at the bowl of soupy dough.

"Have you ever cooked ANYTHING before?"

Roy shrugged. "Ramen… sometimes,"

Edward groaned.

"Look, just put in the milk," said Edward, handing Roy a half-cup measuring cup and the jug of milk. "I'm gonna get the flour,"

Edward threw open various cabinets in an attempt to locate the bag of flour. Behind him, Roy eyed the measuring cup he was given and then tossed it aside. _Ahh, there it is, _thought EdwardBut his satisfaction didn't last long. The bag was on the top shelf. Edward scowled, cursing himself for putting the flour in such an insanely high place. (In fact it wasn't that high, he's just shor-- -gets slapped by Edward-).

He stood on tiptoe, turning his head and reaching out his fingertips as far as they would go towards the large white bag. His outstretched hand, however, was still a long ways from its desired destination. He scowled; he'd have to get a stool. He pulled out the little three-legged stool from under the sink and set it under the cabinet, stepping up onto it. He was just about to reach again when—

"Noooooo!" he shouted, jumping off of the stool and crossing the distance to the counter in one leap. He snatched the bottle of milk from Roy, who had been tipping the entire carton into the bowl with one hand, gazing around blandly.

"What are you doing!"

"I was pouring in the milk, Edward, just like you told me too," said Roy, looking surprised.

"I meant to pour in the CUP!" shouted Edward, furious. He was going to get in so much trouble when Winry saw what had happened.

"You did? Oh… Well how was I supposed to know how much a cup was?" asked Roy, blinking innocently at Edward.

"I gave you a measuring cup," said Edward, through gritted teeth.

"OH, that thing?" asked Roy, gesturing carelessly to the abandoned measuring cup.

"Yeah… That."

"Hmm… I knew something wasn't right!" said Roy, looking as though he were quite proud of himself for having realized this.

Edward slapped his forehead.

"Now we'll have to make it an extra big batch to make up for all the milk you added. Good going, bastard," he said, starting to measure out more ingredients.

Roy thought for a moment. "Well, at least you'll have more cookies now," he said, smiling. He relished in the furious scowl that greeted him. He loved torturing Edward.

"Now look," said Edward harshly, pointing at several measuring cups filled with different ingredients, "just pour all those into the bowl, and stir it up. JUST those, okay? I'm going to get the flour… again."

Roy did as he was told, beginning to stir the dough.

He watched, bemused, as Edward returned to the cabinet, and stepping up onto the stool, reached for the bag of flour again. He struggled to hold back a smile as Edward groaned and stamped his foot, his hand still about 3 inches from the bag. _Cute_, he thought, continuing to stir.

Edward stretched up a third time, in hopes that maybe the stool had gotten taller. He stood on tiptoes, tottering precariously. He was about to relinquish and get an even TALLER stepladder when he felt Roy behind him. Mustang reached up over the young alchemist (who was still shorter than him even on the stool), and retrieved the bag of flour. He wrapped his empty arm around Edwards's middle, handing him the bag of flour and resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"This what you're looking for, shrimp?" he said playfully in Edward's ear.

Edward scowled, trying to hide his blush.

"Shut up," he muttered, forcing Roy's arm off his stomach and stepping off the stool. He moved to go back to the counter, but Roy caught him by the waist and pulled him in. The bag of flour squished uncomfortably between him and the Colonel.

"Geroff me," said Edward through Roy's shoulder.

"What's the matter Edward?" asked Roy, laughing. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Edward's, relishing in the shiver he felt go down the boy's back. After three months together, Edward was still a bit hesitant. But Roy didn't mind.

Edward moved again, but this time not to leave Roy's embrace. He reached over and set the constricting bag of flour on the counter. He swung his automail arm around Roy's neck and leaned in for more. Roy smirked as their lips met again. They both pulled roughly apart when they heard a,

"I don't hear any cooking in there! Save it for later guys!" from Winry.

Edward stared hatefully towards the bedroom door where Winry was working for a moment, before reluctantly turning back towards the counter. Roy smirked and made a mental note to get Winry back for that one--... He cursed himself for even thinking he needed to "get" her anymore than he already had. He sighed and watched the back of Edwards golden head as he bent again over the bowl of so-called "cookie dough".

--+--

"Edward, what are you doing?" asked Roy, looking over Edward's shoulder. He had cut a little gingerbread-shaped man out of the sugar cookie dough and was decorating it in black, blue and gold.

"Making you," said Edward, pointing to the design, which strikingly resembled Roy's military uniform, with black hair.

Roy just laughed and turned his back. A moment later he to turned to face Edward again with another gingerbread man. Roy began adorning it with yellow, black, and red sprinkles. Edward smirked and lay his "Roy" on the cookie tray. Roy laid his "Edward" next to it. Roy stood back and stared for a moment, then he "tsked" and reached toward the "Edward". Roy took the knife and cut off about two inches of the legs, adjusting the height to match correctly to the "Roy". He then smiled and stood back approvingly. Edward stared deathly over at him.

"What'd you do that for!" demanded Edward, seething, almost knocking over two containers of sprinkles.

"I was just making it more realistic, Edward," replied Roy calmly.

"Why you little—"

"I'm not the 'little' one—"

"ARGH—"

"I'm done!" interrupted Winry happily, popping up in front of the two. She was clutching something in her hand, which she was waving wildly in their faces. It was a fuzzy green elf hat, complete with the golden bobble at the end.

"It should be the right size, and if its not I can always make adjustments," she said, holding it out to Edward.

"Huh?" asked Edward, dread building in the pit of his stomach.

"I said that I can change it if it doesn't fit, now try it on!"

"What? Oh HELL no. Winry, that's going too far, there's NO way your gonna get me to wear that thing," he shuddered.

"Of course you are," said Winry, smiling widely, "now put it ON!" she ordered.

Roy chuckled.

"You heard her, Ed," he said.

Edward shook his head furiously, glancing menacingly at Roy for his remark.

Winry withdrew the wrench.

Edward snatched the hat from her and pulled it down over his head.

Roy smirked.

"Oh!" gasped Winry, "its adorable! Look in the mirror!" she considered for a moment, "I know, you can wear it when you and Roy go to get the Christmas tree!" she said brightly.

"Christmas tree?" asked Roy and Edward in unison.

--+--

**H**eh, yeah, ok, longer chapter this time to make up for the incredibly short one last time xD. Umm. Yeah, just more holiday stuff. I know this was really long, but I didn't want to split it up because I knew a lot of you were looking forward seeing Roy make cookies. It wasn't meant to be like that, just to encourage, sorry about that xD. Anyways, thanks for reviewing last time! Sorry if it seemed like I "guilted" you into it xD Anyways, thanks ) Next chapter up soon! .

--+--

**Tenshi-Battosai**- Thanks. Yeah, I know, it was short. Well, this one was longer.

**BlackMercifulFaerie**- Yeah, I know, I forget stuff like that a lot. I hope this chapter proved to be better about that. I'll keep that in mind. )

**The Kitty-kitty**- Heh, yeah, I know. They'll get longer, I promise.

**Edfan!**- Heh, glad you liked it. I know this chapter was slow, so the next will be super soon.

**Prozacfairy**- Heh, thanks.

**Dorayaki**- Heh, here's me updating. But, though it doesn't seem like a very Edward-ish thing to do, his cookies probably wouldn't be all that bad. Keep in mind that Alchemy was born in the kitchen. Cooking is probably the most like alchemy an ordinary skill can get.

**Foolish Mortal**- Umm, that's what –points to chapter-

**KryingGuy**- Umm, ok, here's the update, hope you liked it .

**Anmbcuconnfan**- New chapter . And some RoyxEd goodies, though I'm still not very good. More will be coming, don't worry ; )

--+--

-**A**emi


	3. Too Green

**O**kay, here is the next chapter, thanks to all my lovely reviewers .

--+--

**T**oo Green

--+--

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" Roy asked Ed, who was very slowly and sneakily attempting to remove the fuzzy green hat from his head.

"Come ON… Not you too!"

Roy was enjoying this.

"Absolutely not. You heard what Winry said: 'Roy, whatever you do, make—"

" '—Make sure he keeps on the hat I made him or he'll catch a cold'. Yeah, yeah, I know! But since when have you cared about me getting sick or not? Come on, at least let me cut off the yellow thing!" whined Edward, glaring at the golden bobble that was flouncing around on the end of his cap.

"And ruin a wonderful gift? I think not," Roy smirked.

Edward glared, "Bastard,"

Roy chuckled as they continued to walk down the street: one tall dark and handsome man, and a short golden haired kid—Ahem, I mean, teenager.

"Where is this place anyways?" asked Edward, returning to his secretive attempts of sliding off the hat.

"Winry said it was right across the street from the Grocery," said Roy.

"Urg, that's all the way across town!" moaned Edward, "why didn't we take the car!"

"Winry said she wanted you to have as much chance as possible to show off your new hat," said Roy calmly.

Edward stiffened and began muttering things under his breath that Roy was glad he didn't have to hear.

"Come on, Edward, its not **that** bad," said Roy, knowing full-well that for the FullMetal Alchemist you couldn't get much worse.

"Shut up you bastard, you're going along with it," spat Edward. The mix between a scowl and a pout that adorned Edward's face was unbelievably cute. Roy laughed. He couldn't help himself. He slipped his arm around Edward's back, pulling the boy to him as they trudged on.

Edward however, shrugged him off.

"Lay off, bastard," he said angrily.

"Not still mad are you?" he teased. He found that no matter how determined the young alchemist seemed, he could never resist Roy.

"Better believe it!" said Edward forcefully.

"Really?" asked Roy, lazily reaching over and fingering a strand of Edward's loosely tied hair. Edward gave a little shuddery sigh as Roy moved his hand and stroked little circles on the back of his neck. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes for a moment, whether from the touch or the cold. Edward chose the latter as his excuse. He mumbled something like,

"Your hand is freezing, you bastard," but didn't object when Roy replaced his arm around his waist, and in fact, leaned into the Colonel's side.

--+--

"So which one do you want?" asked Roy, gesturing to all the Christmas tree's in the lot.

Edward shrugged. He was still snuggled against Roy's chest. "I don't know,"

"Well, Winry said to get one that wasn't too beat up," commented Roy.

Edward was getting pretty tired of this whole 'What Winry Said' thing. He just scowled.

"Well," said Roy, attempting to detach himself from Edward and failing. He instead just dragged the boy along. "How about this one?" he asked, gesturing (with the arm that wasn't locked around Edward's waist) to a shortish, blue/green tree, standing a little to their left.

"Hmm, too tall," said Edward glaring at it. It stood just above his head.

Roy sighed.

"Then how about this one?" asked Roy, pointing to a slightly shorter tree.

"Too ratty,"

Roy stared around at all the trees. The selection was rather limited since it was all ready the 24th, Christmas Eve if you will.

"This one, then?"

"Too… green," answered Edward after a moment.

Roy groaned. "Edward, Christmas tree's are supposed to be green unless I'm mistaken. Now will you please just pick a tree?"

"I don't like green though," argued Edward, sparing a hateful glance at his hat, "can't we get another color?"

Roy didn't bother answering this. Instead, he pointed to the first tree and said to the cashier, "We'd like this one please,"

"Hey! Not the tall one!" shouted Edward.

"It's not tall at all, Edward, it only seems that way from your… limited… perspective," he said blandly.

Edward jerked his arm away from the Colonel, once again seething. He was just about to make an awfully loud retort when,

"Nii-san?" came a voice from behind him.

He jerked around to see Alphonse standing in a snow drift, and carrying an armload of bundles.

"Oh, hey Al," said Edward, happy to see his brother in the midst of such insanity.

"What are you d—Oh, hello Colonel Mustang!" said Alphonse, noticing Roy finally.

"Hello, Alphonse," said Roy, thankful to Al for saving him a rant. "What brings you here?" he enquired, hoping to keep off Edward for as long as possible.

"Oh, just some last minute Christmas shopping. I couldn't exactly get Winry's presents while she was with me. What about you two?" he asked, then added hesitantly, "Is that a new hat, brother?"

Edward's face darkened, and he glared menacingly at Alphonse.

"Let's just say your girlfriend, Miss Rockbell, paid him a visit," said Roy, when Edward failed to respond.

"She actually did it?" asked Alphonse, sounding surprised, "I told her it wasn't a good idea…" he muttered.

Edward stared at him in shock. "You're telling me you KNEW about this?" he demanded incredulously.

"Uhh, well… I mean…" said Alphonse.

"Edward, come on, we should get back," interrupted Roy. Alphonse threw the Colonel a grateful look.

"It's a conspiracy… your all against me… shouda listened to the Russians…" Edward muttered under his breath, allowing Roy to drag him by the elbow away from Al.

It was times like these that Roy questioned his chibi lover's sanity.

Saying a farewell to Alphonse, and dropping $20 on the cashier's table, Roy grabbed the tree and Edward and dragged them away.

Edward, however, was still seething.

They were nearly past the lot of Christmas tree's when a small girl in a pink coat pointed at Edward and said excitedly, "Hey momma! Momma look! Its Santa's Elf!" She cried happily as they walked past.

"What the—" started Edward, whipping around.

Roy tried to make Edward keep walking, but failed.

"Momma, its talking to me!" squealed the girl excitedly. The woman looked apologetically up at Roy.

"I'm sorry about my daughter, sir," she said, clasping a hand over the girl's mouth as she was about to further indulge in her belief of Edward's elf heritage, " if its any consolation to your son, he doesn't look like a Christmas elf one bit,"

"His WHAT—!" screamed Edward.

The woman looked taken aback. Roy could no longer stand this. He bent over and picked the boy up. He tucked the struggling Edward under his arm, and stalked off, dragging the tree in the snow behind him.

--+--

**S**o yeah. Uhh… Yay? I don't know. Next Chapter will be up soon I guess. Anyways…

--+--

**KryingGuy-** Heh, ok.

**Eeerica-** Heh, thanks.

**BlackMercifulFaerie-** Hey, thanks! Here it is .

**Shingo-sama- **Heh, it gets worse, trust me.

**Prozacfairy-** Teehee, I know, that's what I thought. Anyways, thank you 

**Inji.Arawasu-** Heh, thanks? xD

**Moikom-** Umm, no. Bit obsessive don't ya think?

**Lurkinshdws-** Thank you 

**Hiyami-** Thanks, here it is .

**Foolish Mortal-** Heh, thanks, hope it proved to be okay!

--+--

-**A**emi


	4. Merry Christmas Roy

**F**alling behind! Agh! I know, I haven't updated for a while!

**S**o its like, the next chapter. SHORT I'm warning you, but the next will be longer –smiles happily- Anyways, enjoy…

--+--

**M**erry Christmas Roy

--+--

"Oh! You guys are back! You're just in time… to…" but Winry let her happy rant fade at the site of the two alchemists. Edward had thrown open the door and stormed in, walking past Winry with one of those 'eat shit, or die' looks on his face. Roy came in after him, huffing slightly from the weight of the Christmas tree that was propped on his shoulder. He stumbled in the door and hoisted the tree to the floor, leaning it against the counter and showering pine needles all over the linoleum. With that done, he straightened up and brushed himself off, muttering something under his breath before facing Winry again.

"Sorry we took so long," he apologized, "we had a few, uhh, difficulties," he finished, gesturing towards the door in which Edward had exited. Winry nodded understandingly.

"You know, Colonel, if you wanted I could see about getting you one of these," she said, holding up The Wrench, "they come in handy,"

Roy chuckled at the thought of threatening Edward with a wrench, but held up his hands and said, "Tempting, but no thank you Winry. There are less violent ways of persuading Edward, I assure you," He smirked at the unexplained 'ways' he spoke of, but thankfully Winry didn't catch on.

They stood for a moment, caught in an awkward silence. It was moments like these he dreaded. He and Winry had already spoke about it but… but it didn't just go away. Her happy expression flickered for a moment, proof that she was thinking similar thoughts. He was about to say something when she cut him off with a cheery smile.

"As I was saying, Colonel, you and Edward just got home in time for the cookies!" she said, holding out the tray of freshly baked sugar cookies.

He sighed and gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, and you guys have to decorate the Christmas tree!" she cried happily.

He suppressed a groan. "How much longer are you planning on torturing Edward this way?" he asked, not wanting to admit that it was becoming his torture as well.

"Oh don't worry Colonel," she said, seeing through him, "this is the last. After all, it's Christmas Eve and I'm sure you and Edward don't want me around much longer. Besides, I have to get back to Al," She paused a moment, "There's a box of decorations in the hall closet, use those. Oh, and you might not wanna tell Edward I've left yet…" she said slyly, pulling on her coat, and picking up the box she had brung that morning.

"Yes, needless to say he'd be disinclined to do anything else," said Roy, smirking.

"Exactly. You'll tell him Merry Christmas for me, won't you?" she asked over her shoulder, making her way to the door.

"Sure thing," said Roy, bemused.

She pushed open the door and was about to step out when she paused again.

"And Roy," she turned to him, for the first time giving him an honest smile, "Merry Christmas,"

He smiled involuntarily, and Winry seemed to think this enough. She left the apartment, kicking the door shut behind her.

Roy sighed. _So,_ _he had to get Edward to decorate a Christmas Tree?_ _Could Winry have given him a more difficult task?_ He ran a hand through his hair, wondering exactly how to go about this. _Well, he might start with getting in the same room as Edward,_ he thought. This however was not appealing, considering the terms they had parted on. Oh well, he'd long ago condemned his self to this torture. He started towards the living room.

--+--

**R**ight, so, I know, that was another super short chapter and that I should make them longer. Well guess what, they will be. The next one will be much longer, but also…. –gasp-…. The end!

**A**nyways…

--+--

**Kumiku-chan-** Heh, thanks, glad you like it!

**Shingo-sama**- Oh yes, but don't worry. The worst of it is over… sorta.

**Hiyami-** Super glad you like it . And as I explained to you, your not actually supposed to get it. Its just Edward being… Well, Edward. :P

**Prozacfairy-** Thank you!

**Elricschickrox**- Yeah, sorry it took so long… And that the chapter was so short. Next will be longer and sooner I promise!

**BlackMercifulFaerie- **Glad you like the story. I know they look nothing alike, but I just love it when it happens xD. Yes, Al has his body back. That's where I screwed up the timeline, because Ed still has his automail. So yeah…

**Anmbcuconnfan**- Heh, yeah, she certainly doesn't, but don't worry, Winry's got it all worked out. XD

**Lurkinshdws-** Heh, thanks very much

**Foolish Mortal-** Heh, yeah. Well, they are lovely if you ask me, because I just luv them all so much :P Kidding. Anyways, glad you like it!

--+--

-**A**emi


	5. Christmas Eve

**S**o like, this is the last chapter of Holiday Season! A million bazillion thank you's to all my lovely reviewers! Your all super! –hugs- :P

**A**nyways, enjoy…

--+--

**C**hristmas Eve

--+--

Edward was once again sprawled on the couch, feet propped lazily on the coffee table. The little elf figurines, which he had previously arranged, were in immediate danger of being knocked to the floor by the two intruding army boots. His chin was on his chest, his face hidden by a book. _Reading?_ Roy sighed. He sometimes wondered how the boy's mind operated.

Edward looked up at the Colonel's exhalation of breath to see him standing in the doorway, the tree under one hand.

"**You**! What do YOU want!" seethed Edward, snapping the book shut, and glaring at Roy.

Roy chuckled. "Only here to give you your final job," he said calmly.

"What! **More?** No WAY!" Edward cried.

"I'm sorry to have to inform you Edward, but it was either me… or Winry," he said, smirking. He stared down on the boy, who was still stubbornly seated on the couch.

Edward seemed to deliberate for a moment, before swinging his legs over the side and putting the book down. The thought of Winry coming to tell him must have convinced him.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" he asked darkly.

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Roy, only to get a harsher glare from Edward. "Now you just have to decorate the tree," he said, remembering Winry's cheery tone.

"Agh, just great…"

Roy set the tree up in the corner. "I'm gonna go get the box,"

--+--

Roy made his way back to the living room, his eyes just peeking over the top of the box of decorations. It had taken him long enough to find it! Jeez, FullMetal needed to organize his closets better. He stepped into the living room and put down the box, about to complain to Edward about it. He stopped at the scene before him.

Edward was once again on the couch, his nose in a book. And the tree… the tree… Well… Roy put his face in his hands and couldn't help but laugh.

Edward looked up at the chuckling Colonel, giving him a confused look. He set the book down on the coffee table and stood up. Roy couldn't help it, each time he looked up at the Christmas tree he laughed harder.

"What?" asked Edward, looking curiously at Roy.

Roy could only raise one hand weakly and point.

Edward followed Roy's finger, and stared at the tree.

"What? What's wrong with it!" he demanded, suddenly angry. _What can be wrong with it! _Thought Edward furiously. It looked all right to him.

**When Roy Had Left:**

_So, I have to decorate the tree?_ Thought Edward. How did you do that? He tried to remember pictures he'd seen of Christmas tree's. _Oh yeah!_ He remembered. _You have to put shiny things all over them!_

His heart sank. He didn't HAVE any shiny things. He glanced around his apartment, looking for anything that gleamed in the least. He was, as suspected, disappointed. He scraped the back of his mind. _Shiny… Shiny… Shiny? Oh, I know!_ He rushed across the room and dug in the desk drawer for a moment before producing a small, rectangular, lumpy… thing… covered in blue and red glitter. Elysia had made it for him last time he'd seen her. He couldn't seem to remember what it was suppose to be though. He briefly wondered if even SHE would recognize it.

He went back over to the tree and managed to prop it between two branches. With that done, he stood back to see his work. _I don't think it's enough…_ He thought, thinking of anything else he could possibly adorn the tree with. The problem was, his house was at lack for many shiny or sparkly things. He made a mental note to keep more of those around.

_Wait, those are shiny,_ he thought reasonably. He dashed into the kitchen, and returned a moment later with a shiny, long, silver thing. He laid it across 3 branches, feeling quite proud.

He still needed more though. _Hmm…_ He tried desperately to think of anything that was NEAR shiny. Then it hit him. He thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. That was REALLY shiny! _Great! _He hooked the loop on a particularly long branch, and let the watch hang down. Then he stood back once again to examine his work.

_Eh, not perfect, but it'll do_, he thought, returning to the couch. At least he had THAT out of the way.

Present: 

Roy gathered himself together and forced himself to quit laughing. He straightened up and looked the boy in the eye.

"Generally, Edward, one does not decorate a Christmas tree with a spoon," he said.

_You don't? But it looked FINE to him! _ Thought Edward incredulously.

Edward just muttered. "Well, how was I supposed to know? YOU weren't helping!" he seethed.

"If you'd listened to me, Edward, you would have heard me say I was going to get the box of decorations," said Roy, going forward to examine the lumpy, glittery… thing… that was weighing down two branches.

"No, you just said 'box'. How was I gonna know what THAT means?" demanded Edward.

Roy, to avoid further anger, bent down to get the box. "Look," he said, opening it, "we have to use these,"

Edward stared into the box. It was filled to the brim with apple-sized orbs in colors of Red, Green, Blue, and Gold. They sparkled and shone in the lamp light. He was dazzled for a moment, but pulled himself together.

"**We **have to use those?" he asked, seething, "No, Roy, **you** have to use those. **I'm** done. I already tried but 'No, you're not supposed to decorate your tree's with spoons'…" He walked back to the couch, but Roy caught him by the shoulder.

"Edward, look, you take the ornaments like this--" he said, attempting to put one in Edward's hand.

Edward shrugged away. "No, I'm not decorating the tree you bastard,"

"—and hook it on the branches like this," continued Roy, still attempting to shove the ornament into his hand.

"No you bastard, stop it I'm—"

"Edward, you **are** decorating the tree," said Roy, "Now just—"

"AGH!" screamed Edward as Roy had attempted to pick him up and bring him closer to the tree.

"Stop being so childish Edward and—"

"CHILDISH!"

**And in the course of the next 2 ½ seconds:**

"_Stop yelling and just hang the ornament on the tree!"_

"_No frigin' way you bastard!"_

_Roy posed to snap his fingers._

_Edward had his automail transmuted as a blade._

_Roy glared._

_Edward glared._

**After a very long pause:**

"Shrimp,"

"Bastard,"

--+--

"Don't do that," ordered Roy, stopping Edwards's hand as it was reaching to adorn the tree with yet another ornament. "You can't put all the same color in one spot," he continued, pointing to the fact that Edward had hung 5 golden decorations all in the same area.

Edward smirked at the Colonel, bemused. He'd never seen this side of Roy before. He could already see the headline: **"Former Military Officer Roy Mustang Retires To Begin Career In Interior Design"**

"Why Roy," he said in a mock flattery tone, "you're a natural,"

At the realization on Edward's words Roy turned a dark shade of crimson and muttered something about Edward being stupid. Edward just laughed. He hoped the Colonel didn't think Edward would EVER let him forget this.

At last the box was empty, and when they both stood up to look at their work they were dazzled. The tree was laden with the colorful little globes, glinting in the lamplight. They seemed to twinkle a little as they hung there.

Edward stared unblinkingly at the tree. _Shiiiiiiiiiinnnnnyyyy…_ was the only thing that came to his mind.

He snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"Oh, uhh, yeah, lets go tell Winry we're done," he said.

"Er, Edward, she's already left," Roy waited for it.

"She what?"

"She left when we came back with the tree," It was just a matter of seconds now… And—

"YOU MEAN YOU DRAGGED ME THROUGH ALL OF THIS EVEN THOUGH WE DIDN'T HAVE TO!" roared Edward, jumping up threateningly to his full height (which wasn't threatening at all) and glaring harshly at Roy.

"Yes, Edward, that IS what I mean," said Roy, calmly. He was far too used to this.

"ARGH!" growled Edward, leaping at the Colonel with the intent of throttling him. Mustang smirked and raised an eyebrow at the young alchemist, who had stopped in mid jump, having caught site of the Christmas tree again. Edward stared for a moment, then mutter and swung off his red coat, hanging it over the couch.

He mumbled something like "The cookies," and headed for the kitchen. Roy, who'd had plenty of excitement that night, sat down on the couch.

A moment later FullMetal returned with not one but TWO cookies in his mouth. His hands were busy undoing his braid. When he'd successfully screwed up his hair, he began eating not one of, but BOTH cookies at the same time.

"What, I don't get one?" asked Roy from his seat on the couch. Edward glared at him. He seemed to deliberate for a moment, then smirked and threw one of the half-eaten cookies at Roy, hitting him in the face. Roy grimaced, but none-the-less took a bite.

"How do I taste?" asked Edward, getting up and walking over towards Roy, a smile on his face.

It was then that Roy noticed he'd been eating the 'Edward' sugar cookie. He smirked, as Edward approached.

"Sugary," he said, rather blandly. "How about me?" he asked, gesturing towards the blue and black one that Edward had been munching on. Edward however, didn't respond until he was standing right in front of the Colonel.

Propping one hand on the wall behind the couch, he leaned down to Roy. He pressed his lips against Roy's, letting his tongue find its way into the Colonel's mouth a moment. He bit at the Colonel's lip gently as he pulled back.

"Great," he answered finally, before once again lowering himself into the kiss.

Roy closed his eyes and let his chibi lover control the kiss. Edward sank lower until his knee rested on the couch, working both his hands through Roy's dark hair. Mustang pulled Edward down onto him, breaking the kiss for a moment and resting his face in the boy's neck. The young alchemist took this pause, slowly working his hands up Roy's button-up, running his hands over the well-known ground. Then, in one movement, he pulled off the shirt. Roy worked himself on top of the boy, kneeling over him, his legs spread-eagle over Edward's lap. Edward allowed the more-experienced Colonel take over, letting his head be shoved back against the couch. It tasted great, Edward found himself thinking. Somewhere between the cookies and the taste of Roy (which he could never get enough of.)

Edward tortured himself to pull away a moment gesturing towards the bedroom door. Roy nodded, standing up. Edward jumped up immediately, closing the short distance that had been made between him and Roy in a matter of seconds and once more attaching himself to his male lover. He pushed Roy forcefully backwards towards the bedroom door, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the Colonel's middle. Roy stumbled backward through the door, not bothering to shut it behind him.

--+--

Edward, after having been ensnared by the shiny orbs on the Christmas Tree on several occasions in which Roy had usually found him standing in front of it gawking at it and mumbling incoherently, forced Roy to take the tree down. Roy was actually a bit upset about this, for he had been quite amused indeed by the Elric's reaction to it. But Edward, ever after, had always had a thing for shiny things, and could be found fromm time to time staring at Elysia's gift. The time Roy had attempted to throw it away he'd nearly been killed.

And sugar cookies became a new interest of the Elric as well. It wasn't but two weeks later that Roy had stopped by Edward's house to find him in the process of baking them. Edward had just blushed and muttered a little bit, then retorted using Roy's decorating comment. At that point the Colonel shut up.

The boy also, Mustang noticed, kept a cleaner house as well.

He didn't know whether Winry noticed these things or not, but he was sure that if she did he'd be hearing about it. Al noticed in any case, and when he brought it up with Edward ended up leaving that day with a very nasty lump on his head. Roy merely smiled.

All in all, it had been a pretty good Christmas for Roy. Hectic, but good. He was, of course, very glad he didn't have a Winry in the family though. He most likely would've died long ago.

That night Roy lay in the Elric's bed, the alchemist sleeping peacefully beside him, bare chest falling slowly up and down. _And jeez, _he thought,_ if this is what Edward has to put up with on Christmas, what kind of hell does he go through on other holidays? _And his mind finally drifted away with the image of Edward dressed as a ghost, going from house to house and shouting, "trick-or-treat!"

--+--

**R**ight, so that's the end! Or is it…? Yeah, the last part is kind of a give away. Should I do you think? Hmm… Well, review please:)

--+--

**Prozacfairy**- Of course he does, silly, he's Roy :P

**Shingo-sama-** Sorry for the short chapter, hope you liked this one more! .

**BlackMercifulFaerie-** Yeah, well, that can be a reason, but really, once the series is over, this story really wouldn't fit in anywhere xD. But oh well. Glad you liked it, and sorry for that mistake. –slaps forehead- I should not still be doing that! Anyways, thank you!

**Hiyami**- Heh, yeah, sorry it was so short. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this one. So what do you think? Should I? –points to question at the end-

--+--

-**A**emi


End file.
